There are a number of different types of exercise apparatus that exercise a user's lower body by providing a circuitous stepping motion. These orbital stepping apparatuses provide advantages over other types of exercise apparatuses. For example, the orbital stepping motion generally does not jar the user's joints as can occur when a treadmill is used. In addition, orbital stepping apparatuses exercise the user's lower body to a greater extent than, for example, cycling-type exercise apparatuses or skiing-type exercise apparatuses. Examples of orbital stepping apparatuses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898, 5,242,343, and 5,279,529, and German Patent No. DE 2,919,494.
However, known orbital stepping exercise apparatuses suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some apparatuses are limited to exercising the user's lower body and do not provide exercise for the user's upper body. In addition, the orbital stepping motion of some apparatuses produces an un-natural heel to toe flexure that reduces exercise efficiency. Moreover, known orbital stepping exercise apparatuses are limited in the extent to which the user can achieve a variety of exercise experiences. Consequently, boredom ensues and the user may lose interest in using the orbital stepping exercise apparatuses. A need therefore exists for an improved orbital stepping exercise apparatus.